Red Lava District
It's Getting HOT In Here! The girls were all getting ready for the show, including Moulin Rouge who was undoubtedly the main attraction. The crowd of predominantly men waited on the edges of their seats in anticipation as the lights of the performance hall roamed around, as the lights dimmed before homing onto center stage. The velvet red curtains flew open, revealing stunningly beautiful women dressed in the craziest, flamboyant, and elegant attire that appeared to be more expensive than most peoples houses. "And now gentleman, we present to you what you've all been waiting for! MMOOOUUUULINNN ROUGEEE!" The boys howled and clapped, hardly able to control themselves around such exquisite women! The lights homed in on a well endowed figure in front of the group, with silvery blue hair and pale silky skin, she was arguably the best looking girl there, something that came up for debate in the crowd. "She's a once in a millennium beauty eh?" "She's got a real big pair on her!" They chattered among themselves, giving their cat calls and saying derogatory marks here and there but when the music began, the room went quiet. It was a slow melody at first, with only the singer, who was now recognizable as none other than Moulin Rouge, moving. "The french are glad to die for love..." The beat dropped, speeding up into a spunky rhythm. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girls best friend! A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your meow pussy cat!" It continued for quite some time and the song was just as entertaining as the women preforming it, with every dancer moving with perfection. It was when the song stopped and Moulin Rouge addressed the crowd that things truly got heated. "How did you like it boys!" She said cheerfully, receiving a thunder applause that could have shattered the glass if it wasn't reinforced! "Now that the shows over, it's time to move on to the more private parts of the evening, but I'm sure you all know, these lovely ladies standing before you come at a price!" She pointed her finger in the air before bringing it to her lips and blowing a beautiful pink substance into the audience, one that seemed to charm anyone who breathed it in. It wasn't any damaging, only an enhancement pheromone, one that increased sex drive, and increased sales! One by one the girls were auctioned off to the highest bidder for only a night of intense love making, but it was when it got to her that the true bidding began. "Now remember boys, you'll get everything you see here, and everything you don't." Rouge winked and one by one men raised their numbers, economically fighting for the best night of their lives, but who would come out on top? ---- "Finally, a moment to myself." A tall tan-skinned man spoke to himself, making his way through a small town on a small island just outside of the red line. He wore a large black cloak, tattered at the ends, covering his body and face. "I need to go somewhere where I can let loose, can't be worried about nosey eyes." The man muttered to himself, looking side to side and around himself at all the different civilians, all going about there days, making a noticeable effort to steer clear of him. Just then he turned the corner, stopping right at the edge, turning to see a bulletin board full of bounty posters. "Damn, they really make me look like a monster in this photo, that bounty's lookin' nice though." The man shrugged, throwing the paper over his shoulder. Seen on the paper was a set of golden eyes surrounded by fire and blood, a sword in his hands with a large sum set as its bounty. The name it read was, Brazzers D. Brennan. Brennan made his way to the next turn, stopping before he turned, hearing some shady voices in the alley before him, piquing his interest quite a bit. "You hear that Lady Marmelade is just offshore? I wish I could afford to go, I hear those girls are sexy as fuck." A young man said, his mouth basically salivating at the thought of such a beautiful woman. "Holy shit, really?! Wouldn't the marines catch on, she's on a big ass cruise ship I hear." His friend responded, his eyes wandering in his own mind, dreaming of such beautiful women. "I doubt there aren't a few marines on that boat as is, they wouldn't take her down. Plus, I hear those girls can fight if they need too." The man responded. By the time their conversation was done, a small boom and spark could be heard as Brennan built up steam in his hands, blasting through the air out towards the sea. "Some sexy girls are just what I need right now. Maybe Levi will even wanna have an orgy!" Brennan exclaimed, searching for the ship off the coastline, his eye's already getting glimpses of the women he would see as they scanned the seas for any sight of the ship. ---- After each and every girl had been auctioned off for the night, the show started right back up again! That was how it always ran, before they had gotten just a taste, a simple lick of what was in store, but now came the full course meal. The performance was striking, something that would put most theaters to shame. If the boys had been enraptured before, now they had gone to heaven and back! With hearts in their eyes and drool coming from their mouths, their hearts practically jumped from their chests as Rouge said the words "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" The song was long but no one cared! They dreamed of what was after it, from the show they'd go to dinner, chat it up with their prize, and then move to the bedrooms where they'd- their lustful thoughts were rudely interrupted by a late-comer. Clearly someone aboard who hadn't gotten the schedule, or maybe a trouble maker? Either way, they were just in time for the finale. With a loud bang, Brennan arrived on board, steam expelling from his hands as his eyes darted around the ship's silent decks. Brennan lifted his head and stood on his tiptoes, taking in a large breath, his eyes growing sharper. "I smell sex..." Brennan muttered to himself, making his way deeper onto the deck of the ship, making little effort to be quiet, taking no heed to the conversation he listened to before about the many shady and even lawful characters that could exist upon this boat. "I hope the partay didn't end without me." Brennan remarked, a cheeky grin on his face. He's just looking for trouble and trouble he's soon found. People could hardly draw their attention away from the show, staring at him for only a second before cocking their heads back around, their full attention on the beautiful ladies! Still, there was only one that everyone had their eye on. An usher came to rush the young man into an empty seat but by the time it was all said and done, the show was practically over! The lovely maidens struck their final pose before the curtains came to a close, the crowd was as rowdy as ever, but there was still one matter left unsettled. The woman, the one whom men had argued about before, was now the only one on stage. Dressed in angelic feathery clothing that showed off her curvaceous hourglass figure. "I'm disappointed in you all!" The woman exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face, one that despite her attire, was far from angelic. "Is that all I'm worth to you?" She asked. The men, under the effects of her pheromones, were far more willing to spend it all, it wasn't long before the bids were reaching the most outrageous prices, just as they had before! But no one had gone just big enough to win her over, yet. "Wow, she's p retty is hot, she's got pretty big boobs too, guess this is the Lady Marmalade those guys talked about." Brennan remarked as he moved deeper into the crowd. "Excuse me? Hot?! Big boobs?! What?! How dare you insult her madame like that, she is an exquisite beauty and nobody else is on her lev-" The man halted in his berating as Brennan's fist lodged itself in his face, smashing him back deeper into the crowd and blasting through the patrons, leading to quite a lot of angered men with their eyes on Brennan as they moved from him, leaving a wide empty circle and spotlight on him. "Levi's way above her level, she's beat that bitch in a beauty contest any day." Brennan remarked, looking around, realizing just the scene he put on. While the crowd ignored him, Rouge could not. Her eyes homed into the crowd, spying the infestation. She recognized him, but barely, from his bounty poster. Being a resident of the Underworld meant it was important to keep up with that type of stuff. Had he not been effected by her pheromones? No. He had come in later. She thought of calling security, but there was no need to make this big a fuss out of something so minor. Pirates were something she had learned to tame and this one was no different. After all, the other girls had already been sold for the night, what did she have to lose. "I'm sorry boys, but the shows over. Fero Fero, L'amour Esclave" The woman chanted, blowing even more pink dust into the crowd. The men whom she had aimed at smelled the air, their eyes turning pink and shockingly... they obeyed! Leaving the premises immediately, leaving only Moulin Rouge and the lone pirate in the auditorium. "So, would you care to explain yourself?" The woman asked, leaping from the stage and walking down the isle to meet the man, or boy, if she was judging by actions. Brennan didn't respond, oddly enough he just started walking off towards the woman, beginning to exude an aura of warmth and empowerment. He grabbed the woman by her hand and pulled her close, pushing his leg in between her own legs, pulling her body deep into hin, filling in every groove of his lean muscular body with one of her curves. He lifted her head up by her chin, looking into her eyes for a moment before planting a deep and passionate kiss on her, his warmth transferring over to her for a moment in their embrace. The mans confidence was astounding, but nothing new. It was an every day occurrence, for some hot shot to walk onto her ship or into her show and expect to win her over. How typical. As the man approached and planted a kiss on her lips, Rouge was all but pleased! Her buso hidden by a glove, she delivered a slap to the young boy who had come onto her. "So the stumbling drunk is just like every other man here? How utterly disappointing. The only difference is a bounty on his head..." The woman seemed sly, cunning like a fox, after all, she wasn't just her looks! "Well, in case you couldn't tell, I'm the one who does the seducing." She clarified. No charms were going to work on her. As the woman smacked Brennan in the face, he didn't move, he simply scratched his chin and pondered on the kiss for a moment. "Eh, for this universal beauty that these guys think you are, your lips are kinda dry. I'd rate that kiss about a 4." Brennan remarked. For Brennan had no feelings for the woman at all, he was mostly joking in all honesty, trying to get a rise out of the woman and let loose a bit, and hopefully, that's what would happen. The woman crossed her arms, perking up her breasts and popping her lips. "Really? Well, that would make you the first man to complain." Rouge said with a giggle, she could tell what the boy was trying to do, you don't be in this business as long as she had without learning how to read people. "I shouldn’t tell you what they’ve done and where they’ve been... you wouldn’t be a boy anymore, but a MAN." Rouge tilted her head slightly, looking at the boy up and down, like someone in a grocery store checking to see if the produce was fresh and ripe. "So, what the fuck is this place?" Brennan remarked, looking around, inspecting the showroom with his eyebrow raised. "I'm already a man, I think you telling me would just make me feel a bit nasty." Brennan responded with a shudder, laughing under his breath, the same grin apparent on his face. The woman extended an arm, the lights once again flashing in a beautiful display, swinging across the closed velvet curtains. "The Sparkling Diamond! Surely you've head of it?" Rouge said, almost surprised. It was a popular establishment among the elite! None the less, she would explain anyway, bringing a finger to her chin before she spoke. "This is a place where men's dirtiest desires come true. For a price of course." "Sparkling Diamond? Nope never heard of it." Brennan remarked, looking up as he tried to recall if he'd ever heard of the ship before. "Wait. So it's basically a whore house?" Brennan responded, pausing in his thoughts and looking back to Rouge "If that's what you want to call it." The word didn't offend her, in fact, she had been called a lot worse but despite her profession, she was a lady with manners, or at least liked for people to believe so, and that was something she would never personally call it. Walking past the boy she began to walk out, turning her head, "Are you coming to dinner, or do you want to just stand there?" She teased. "Dinner? Eh, I could eat." Brennan responded, following after the woman without a second thought, wondering just what kind of food she might have cooked up and waiting for him.